This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To understand the neural system underlying the expression of emotion in primates. Using EPI pulse sequence mapping of functional brain connectivity and accounting for physiological fluctuations, we have found a significant connectivity between the mid- posterior cingulated region and the medial PFC. In addition, we have found indications of connectivity in the "default network," thought to be associated with integrating cognitive and emotional processes, that included regions of the medial PFC and the insular. The findings from these studies will be highly relevant to humans, addressing the role of amygdala-orbitofrontal interactions in mediating normal emotion and psychopathology. This work used WNPRC Animal Services, Pathology, Operational Services, and Library &Information Services. PUBLICATIONS: Jahn AL, Fox AS, Abercrombie HC, Shelton SE, Oakes TR, Davidson RJ, Kalin NH. (2010) Subgenual prefrontal cortex activity predicts individual differences in hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal activity across different contexts. Biological Psychiatry 67(2), 175-81. PMID: 19846063, PMCID: PMC2804442. Fox AS, Shelton SE, Oakes TR, Converse AK, Davidson RJ, Kalin NH. (2010) Orbitofrontal Cortex Lesions Alter Anxiety-Related Activity in the Primate Bed Nucleus of Stria Terminalis. Journal of Neuroscience, 30 (20), 7023-7027. PMID: 20484644, PMCID: PMC2915894.